Jack: The Promised Neverland
by jexi the hunter
Summary: Jack having escaped the police, has landed on an unknown world where he encounters a house filled with children, however all is not what it seems.
1. Enter Grace Field House

"Ugh...what...what happened?" Jack groaned as he awoke in the broken down ship he had hijacked. "Wait...that's right. The cop. I was trying to get away from him." he said looking around finding himself in some sort of forest. "Looks like I got away from him. Okay, no clue how long I was out but I gotta get back to the rest of the thieves." he said trying to get the ship started only for it to break down. "Oh….right. I crashed it. Ugh...if I'm gonna get outta here. I'm gonna need some parts." he said before seeing a strange structure before him. "Maybe something in there."

Jack swung a grappling hook onto the structure as he slowly started climbing up the rope before appearing at the wall and then jumping down. He saw a sort of forest stretching towards a large field. "Hmm...strange. It doesn't look as chaotic as the outside." he said wandering about curiously through the woods. "Hmm?" he pondered before seeing some kids running around the forest. "Kids? All the way out here?" he pondered. "Is this some sort of orphanage?"

Jack continued to watch the children as they played tag with each other. "Hmm, these kids are pretty good at this game." Jack said as he saw a young boy with bright white hair came running out as he tripped on a rock. "Whoa!" Jack said as a girl with orange hair jumped down.

"Norman!" she shouted.

"Nah, just kidding." he said getting the girl by surprise.

"Wah? You had me worried about you." she said.

"Emma, your weakness is that you're too nice." Norman said tagging her.

"Hmm. Kids as sharp as a tack. He purposely tripped to lure her out. Quite the little strategist." Jack said. "Wonder if I should adopt him? Nah, it wouldn't work. You gotta be over 18 to adopt a kid." Jack sighed. "Still...the more I think about it...the Phantom Thieves can't operate by us alone. Joker had lots of help on his homeworld. Confidants and Associates. We need more than just us. So...why not try to start recruiting? But...doing it now would be risky. I'll wait till its pitch black."

It was later at night when Jack decided to try and make his the forest as he approached a large house. "This has to be where those kids live. Now all I gotta do is…" Jack said before the door swung right open into his face as Emma and Norman ran out the door. "Ouch. Note to self….no hiding behind doors." he groaned as he silently followed the kids.

They arrived at a gate of sort. "Hmm. Must be the way in and out." Jack said as he stuck close to the shadows as he watched the kids approach a lone truck. "A truck? Ah I get it. Must be the way they send the kids that get adopted but...this doesn't make much sense. Why have an orphanage somewhere so secluded?" he pondered as the kids looked around.

Jack continued to look around the rear of the truck before Emma approached with a small stuffed rabbit. "Hey...are you here to take Conny to her new home?" she asked him.

"Damn it. I mean...no. I was just...looking around. Just a drifter." Jack said smelling the air a bit. "Huh? Wait...this scent." he thought as he heard Emma scream as soon as she peaked into the back of the truck. "Wait...don't...don't tell me…." he shuttered as he slowly pulled back the curtain. To his shock, he saw the body of a young girl in the bad, dead, with a flower sticking out of her chest having been what stole all her blood. "Oh god!" he shouted.

"Did you hear something? I think I heard something outside." a voice behind the doors said. Jack quickly acted as he jumped and hid in the piping above as the doors opened. His eyes were wide open as he saw these strange beings emerge from the door, wearing strange masks over their demonic faces and dark black bodies. "D-demons?" Jack pondered.

"I was hoping it was a stray cat. Could have caught it and brought it home for dinner." one of them said.

"Seriously, you eat those disgusting things?" the other one asked.

"These are definitely demons, meaning...this is the Demon Universe." Jack thought as he saw them move the body into a strange container.

"How goes preserving the meat?" a new demon asked.

"Almost finished." one of the lower demons said.

"Sigh. Another 6 year old. We've been getting nothing but average ones lately. But we are set to collect some high quality meat soon. Right, Isabelle?" the demon asked a black haired woman in a nanny outfit.

"Yes." she said.

"I would hope you do your best to prepare them." he said.

"Of course." she said.

"Oh god...she's their caretaker? No...more like their warden." Jack muttered.

"What? I thought I heard something." one of the demons said climbing up the pipes to take a look and saw nothing before looking under the car and saw nothing but a stuffed rabbit.

"Haaa...haaa...haaa!" Jack breathed as he saw on top of the gate. "This place isn't an orphanage, its a farm. The children are nothing but cattle. This is...this is goddamn awful. I need to get out of...no." Jack said getting up. "I can't just run away from this. Fixing my ship is a must but...I can't leave these kids here to die. I don't care how long it takes. I...will save them! I'll save these kids!" Jack shouted.


	2. Jack's Diary

Jack's Diary: Day 1: I've decided to keep this diary so that anyone else who is here can maybe one day escape from this place just like we will. After what I discovered about this orphanage, I've come and taken it upon myself to try and free these kids. I've already met with Emma, Norman and now Ray. We shared what each of us figured out on our own. Apparently, these kids take some sort of IQ test each and every day and that it determines the order in which they're shipped out. That's when I realized, its the brain, the size of the brain that these demons like eating most. And at the rate, shipping happens every 3 months, maybe a little less than 2 months. Still...its gonna be a miracle to get all these kids out. And in the meantime, I still need to repair the ship. I've been thankful for Norman and Emma for sneaking out pieces I can use. I've already repaired the radio. I'll try and get in contact with Akira and the others soon.

Jack's Diary: Day 2: So today begins the training of the kids. But there is a hitch in the escape planning, and her name is Krone. The new 'sister' brought in to watch over the kids. But I know what this really is...she's another set of eyes for that witch Isabella. But a frightening one at that. Never thought I would say this, but...we might not be able to escape with her after us.

Jack's Diary: Day 4: Okay, we've just let two more kids in on the truth. Don and Gilda. The guy is a bit of a good and the girl...she's definitely trustworthy enough. She even kept quiet when Krone grilled into her. We had a mess with a possible traitor but its all under the bridge now.

Jack's Diary: Day 6: We've had a major set back now. While we got rid of Krone, Isabella's gone and crippled the plan by breaking Emma's leg. If that wasn't bad enough, Norman's being shipped tomorrow. Things don't look good for us.

Jack's Diary: Day 66: Its been two months since Norman was shipped. Emma's recovering nicely. And...the plan commences tonight. Gonna contact my allies first before we begin.


	3. The Escape

The night of the escape soon came as the kids began to prepare. Jack has made his way into the house as Ray had doused the eating hall in gasoline. He had planned to light himself on fire but Emma and Jack prevented that.

"Sorry, but you aren't giving up your life like that." Jack said. "Gilda, kids." Jack said as a girl in glasses and a few younger kids came and tossed something onto the ground.

"What the?" Ray said.

"We're going to fry something that only looks like you. Oh...hold still." Jack said pulling his knife out as he sliced off Ray's ear. "We need that witch to follow the tracker in your ear in order to completely pull this off." he said tossing it onto the fake body. "Which reminds me, Emma…" Jack said.

"I know." Emma said taking the knife. "Get everyone out. I'll start keeping mom distracted."

"I know you will. You're a very clever girl." Jack said tossing a lighter onto the floor as a fire soon began. "Come on, let's go!"

The kids were soon leaving the house one by one as they headed into the woods. "Is this really everyone?" Ray wondered allowed as Jack began wrapping bandages around the wound where Ray's ear used to be.

"There. This should help to keep it from getting infected. Least till I bring you to a medic." Jack said. "Now...like we've gone off!" Jack said tossing his grappling hook over the top of the wall as the kids did the same and started climbing with Emma soon catching up with as she started climbing up as well.

"Okay good." Jack said taking out some binoculars as he saw the house on fire with Isabella standing outside. He then saw a little boy near her. "What the? Phil? What's going on here?" he said before turning to Emma. "Emma?"

"I'm sorry. But...I wanted to take everyone but...there was no way to do that." Emma said.

"I would argue against that but that's actually true. There was no way we could have taken everyone with us." Jack said.

"So everyone four or younger stayed behind." Emma said. "They won't be shipped until 2 years from now. So...when the time comes...we'll come back and save them...and the other farms too."

"You really are grown." Jack said with a smirk before an alarm started going off. "Seems like they're already knowing of the escape. Too bad we're not going to the gate. Thoma, Lani, Nat, just like we practiced." he said as three of the boys shot out some water propelled rockets with ropes at the end shot up as they made it across the gap and wrapped around the trees. "Now everyone grab a hanger, zipline down and meet by the metal vehicle in near the edge of the woods." Jack shouted as the kids started doing so. As soon as he got to a little girl and Emma, he soon saw Isabella staring at the three of them. "Hey...when you see your demon bosses...tell em your kids were stolen by the Phantom Thieves." Jack smirked ziplining down with the kids as the ropes were cut from the trees.

"So...did we really just escape?" Don asked.

"Yep." Jack said. "We did." he said leading them to the repaired ship. "Now...we're about to head into something that...might seem scary. But I promise...I'm gonna show all you kids your place in the world. So that once I have properly train you kids...we'll come back here and free everyone." Jack said. "Then maybe after that...we'll find it for all of you...that promised neverland."

(Song cue: Touch Off: Natewantstobattle version)

When will we be given freedom

Nana nana nana na

Jack and the kids soon loaded into the ship as they soon began to take off and leave the world behind them.

(Fire)

Now is it our turn?

You take what we've earned?

Oh can you taste it?

You gonna waste it?

We'll find the line before it disappears (It's on fire)

You know I never will forget this, I'll regret this

I'm holding out but all the pain is never stopping

I'm going numb, and now my feet don't have the strength just to carry on (It's on fire)

Unknown to them, a figure was watching the whole thing as they began writing down what had happened on that day.

It's burned into my mind now, and it won't be forgotten

Do we have to walk through hell, with bare feet to find our heaven?

But I'll keep on lighting a spark to keep this fire burning

I know this flame will burn for days and light the way into our future

Copies of the Universal Economic Journal was soon being spread out to multiple worlds as the people there were completely engrossed and viewing Jack as either a hero of justice or a corrupt thief.

Passing through it, it's right there

You can do it don't you dare be scared

We gotta keep on moving forward

Nana nana nana na

Pressing on we cannot stay

We have a promise of better days

You've got a neverland waiting for you

Nana nana nana na

When will we be given freedom

Nana nana nana na

A demon soon brought before a humanoid looking demon with three eyes a copy of the paper as he looked at the paper angrily.

"So...he's the one who stole that premium meat from me?" they growled. "Who is currently on the top of the wanted list?"

"Uh...David Ishihara, sir." the demon said.

"Well push him down to the bottom and put that jackass Jack on top." they demanded. "No one steals from me and gets away from it!" he shouted.

Beelzebub

Demon Lord of Gluttony

"But sir, doing that might but us at odds with the other…" the demon said before an empty plate was tossed at them.

"I don't care what it does! I cannot let this slide. One of the high grades were promised to me. No one steals my meal and gets away with it! Do it!"

"Y-yes...lord Beelzebub." the demon said.

"Jack...I will make you pay for stealing from me." Beelzebub growled.

(End song)

Effects of the Escape:

Grace Field House aka Plant 3: Burned down to the ground.

Number of escapees: 15

Names of those escaped: Emma, Ray, Don, Gilda, Thoma, Nat, Mark, Anna, Lani, Ivet, Chris, Alicia, Rossi, Dominic, Jemima.

Masterminds behind the escape: Jack, Emma and Ray.

Next Destination: Beast Universe, Cho-Tokyo.

"Hang on brother, guys….I'm coming." Jack smiled.

To be continued...


End file.
